My Lovely Teacher
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Cerita tentang percintaan Guru dan Murid... akan kah lancar? Yuk Mari di baca... RnR ;)


Hai lagi.. :3  
hibiza kembali lg dengan fic UlquiHime..  
gausah banyak basa basi kita mulai nyoook...

PAIRING : Ulquiorra x Orihime  
DISCLAIMER : Bleach © Tite Kubo sensei *hihi  
WARNING : OOC,Gaje,Alur Pendek mulu (*di karenakan tiap bikin ff di hape terus jadi capek duluan ngetiknya*)  
Story by : Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck (Hibiza Aye Aye)

ENJOY YE ;)

**My Lovely Teacher**

~Di Ruang Kelas 2-A~

"Eh eh.. katanya ada guru baru."

"Katanya cakep lho."

"Kyaaa, jadi gasabar pengen lihat."

"Dengar-dengar sih masih muda."

"Kira-kira galak gak yah?"

Para murid kelas 2-A itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngegosip soal guru baru di SMA Karakura yang super tenar itu.  
Padahal siswa lain lg asik-asiknya nge-gosip tapi bagi seorang gadis berambut senada dengan langit sore yang dalam akte kelahirannya tertera nama Orihime Inoue itu benar-benar membosankan.

"Haaaaaahhh~" Dia menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba...

'SRAK' Pintu kelas 2-A terbuka, memunculkan sosok lelaki muda berbadan tegap bermata hijau yang mempunyai rambut hitam kelam. Dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi dia berjalan ke arah meja di dekat papan tulis. Para murid di kelas itu diam tanpa kata alias bingung.

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer," Kata lelaki tadi.

"Guru bahasa spanyol yang baru." Lanjutnya.  
Para murid langsung heboh seketika.

"Kyaaaaa, keren."

"So cool."

"Cuakeeep gan."  
Komentar para siswi tentang guru barunya itu, sedangkan para siswa hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menatap para siswi dengan tatapan jijik alias sirik, 'lebay deh' komentar para siswa.  
Tak di sangka-sangka ada yang diem-diem terpesona ama si guru baru tuh, siapa lagi kalo bukan cewek yang tadinya ga peduli soal kedatengan itu guru. Iyap,sekali lagi nama cewek itu Orihime Inoue 'Matanya Indah' Katanya dalam hati.  
Lalu belajar pun di mulai.

-SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP-

Pelajaran pun telah selesai di barengi dengan para keluhan siswa siswi kelas 2-A karena baru hari pertama sudah di kasih tugas lumayan menguras otak dari sang guru baru, Ulquiorra.

"Haaahh..." sang gadis senja menghela nafas panjang, mungkin dia lelah.

"Oi, Hime" Panggil sahabat Orihime.

"Eh, Tatsuki-chan, ada apa?"

"Begini, tadi aku tidak mencatat tugas yang di berikan Schiffer-sensei. Aku pinjam catatanmu ya?"

"Eh? Tapi kan tugas itu harus di kumpulkan besok Tatsuki-chan, kau dengar tadi kata Schiffer-sensei kalau tidak mengerjakan akan di hukum berat."

"Aku mengerti Hime, besok catatanmu aku bawa pagi-pagi, sekalian aku kerjakan deh." Tawar Tatsuki.

Karena tak tega melihat sahabatnya memohon seperti itu akhirnya Orihime pun luluh, toh sepertinya kata-kata Tatsuki pun cukup meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, ini." Kata Orihime menyodorkan buku catatan PR.

"Terima Kasih,Hime. Kau malaikat penyelamat." Ujar Tatsuki sambil memeluk Orihime.

"Kau berlebihan Tatsuki-chan, Ayo pulang."

"Ayo."

-CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT,CUAT,CUIT-  
*Keesokan Harinya di Kelas 2-A

"Orihimeeeeee, maafkan aku ya, buku catatanmu tertinggal, Hontou ni gomen ne." Kata Tatsuki sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Tidak terbawa?" Orihime sedikit terkejut, tapi dia merasa siap kena hukuman.

"Maafkan aku, Hime."

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa Tatsuki-chan." Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, Schiffer-Sensei datang." Teriak salah satu murid, menyebabkan kehebohan kecil saat para murid berlari ke meja nya masing-masing.

"Bueno dias, ninos." Sapa Ulquiorra.

"Bueno dias, maestro." Balas para murid serempak.

"Kumpulkan tugasnya." Perintah Ulquiorra datar.  
Para murid pun maju satu persatu mengumpulkan tugas kedepan.

"Ada yang tidak mengumpulkan?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime pun mengacungkan tangannya, murid yang lain pun hanya terbengong-bengong, merasa aneh dengan Orihime yang di kenal sangat rajin itu tidak mengerjakan PR. Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan menatap dingin ke arahnya. Hijau emerald bertemu dengan Permata abu-abu, entah kenapa wajah Orihime terasa panas dan memerah, jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan. Melihat Orihime yang seperti itu Ulquiorra merasa aneh pada tingkah murid nya itu, tapi dia menyukainya 'Manis juga.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Kau, Orihime Inoue?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"I...iyaa.."

"Selesai pelajaran kau ikut ke ruanganku." Kata Ulquiorra sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Kita Mulai." Ucap Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan dari murid kelas 2-A itu, dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

-SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP,SEKIP,SEKOP-

Orihime sudah berada di ruangan Ulquiorra yang cukup luas dan pribadi itu, dia bingung bagaimana cara guru barunya itu mendapat ruangan yang bisa dibilang VIP itu padahal guru-guru yang lainnya hanya di tempatkan di satu ruangan. Entahlah dia tidak mau memusingkan hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Ulquiorra tetap datar dan mungkin selalu datar.

"Emm.. etto... Buku ku di pinjam teman, dan tidak terbawa." Jelas Orihime terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu kau harus di hukum." Kata Ulquiorra sambil mengepalkan tangannya kelangit seperti hendak memukul, Orihime langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, Lalu?

"Kau harus mau menemaniku jalan-jalan minggu ini." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mengelus lembut pipi Orihime, Orihime pun membuka matanya kaget "Eh?"

"Itu hukumannya." Bisik Ulquiorra tepat di telinga Orihime, membuatnya merinding dengan sentuhan nafas dingin nan hangat di telinganya itu. Orihime merasakan dada nya berdetak kencang.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Perintah Ulquiorra.

Orihime pun keluar dan berlari ke tempat yang cukup sepi,wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah, dia memegangi dadanya yg berdetak tak karuan itu, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang sekali, perasaan ini seperti, Cinta kah?  
jantung Orihime makin berdetak kencang 'perasaan apa ini? apa aku menyukainya?' Orihime terdiam, dia mencoba berpikir dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama." Katanya dan kemudian pergi melanjutkan jadwal-jadwal belajarnya.

-Di Hari Minggu-

'Kriiing... Kriiing... Tuttattuttatutt (anggep ringtone telp)'  
Suara handphone Flip berwarna merah muda itu berbunyi, membangunkan senja di pagi hari yang masih asik meringkuk di kasurnya.

"ngghh..." Gumamnya, lalu mengambil handphone yg tergeletak di atas meja sisi tempat tidur.

"Hallo." Sapanya malas.

"Bersiap-siaplah." Suara datar dan monoton dari sebrang telepon sukses melebarkan mata abu yg tadinya masih menutup sempurna.

"Schiffer-sensei, dapat nomor ku darimana?" Pertanyaan konyol meluncur dari bibir mungil Orhime.

"Tidak perlu ku jawab. Bersiap-siaplah, jam 9 kujemput." Katanya seraya menutup telepon nya. Orihime masih bingung tak sadar dia melihat jam.

"Astaga,sudah jam 08.35, aku harus cepat-cepat."

-Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9,Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9,Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9, Jam 9-

Mobil Sport hitam dengan garis hijau gelap menambah tampilan mobil itu menjadi lebih 'wow' membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa iri dan dengki itu berhenti di depan apartemen mungil nan asri itu.

"Schiffer-sensei." Orihime mengetuk kaca mobil Ulquiorra.

"Masuklah." Kata Ulquiorra. Ia sedikit terpana melihat Orihime yang menurutnya sangat manis memakai dress tanpa lengan, di atas lutut dengan warna putih orange, rambut halusnya di biarkan tergerai dan di hiasi jepit rambut yang selalu bertenger di dekat kedua telinganya.

"Ano... Schiffer-sensei, bagaimana anda tahu nomor telepon dan alamat rumah saya?" Orihime bertanya sesudah masuk kedalam mobil Ulquiorra.

"Aku seorang guru, hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon dan alamat rumah muridnya." Jawab Ulquiorra dan menancap gas mobilnya dan membawa Orihime ke tempat Ice Skatting (bener ga sih nulisnya? =A=).

"Ano... Schiffer-sensei, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kita main."

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa main skatting."

"Aku ajari." Kata Ulquiorra sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Orihime. Orihime menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra dengan erat. Mereka pun bermain ice skatting dengan Ulquiorra yg mengajari Orihime yang dari tadi sudah jatuh bangun jatuh bangun dan jatuh lagi karena belum bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya. Lama-lama Orihime pun sedikit menguasai permainan es itu saat Ulquiorra melepas tangan Orihime, membiarkannya mencoba meluncur tanpa ada yg membantunya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak Orihime dari belakang menyebabkan Orihime jatuh dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke bawah (bisa di bayangin kan?) tiba-tiba...

'BRUGH'

Orihime membuka matanya dan melihat Ulquiorra tepat di bawahnya sedikit menahan rasa nyeri pada tubuh Orihime yang jatuh tadi. Orihime terus menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra seperti tak ingin kehilangan keindahannya sedetik pun tanpa menyadari posisi mereka yang saling bertumpuk di depan umum.  
'Matanya indah sekali, hijau bagai permata,bening seperti air,dan terlihat rapuh seperti kaca. Ya, tuhan. Dia benar-benar sempurna.' Ucap Orihime dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan mau seperti ini?" Ulquiorra akhirnya berbicara.

"Eh?" Orihime pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bangun."

"Eh.. Gomenne." Wajah Orihime memerah sempurna.

"Sudah, ayo pergi dari sini." Kata Ulquiorra seraya berjalan keluar duluan menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir.

"I...iya." Orihime pun mengikuti.

Ulquiorra pun meninggalkan tempat ice skatting tadi dan pergi mengajak Orihime ke taman bermain.  
"Waaaaahh..." Decak kagum dan senyuman lebar terukir di bibir mungil Orihime, seperti anak kecil.

Ulquiorra merasa senang melihat gadis manis yang seharian ini selalu di sampingnya. Ulquiorra merasakan aneh pada dadanya,seperti rasa yang ingin selalu dekat dengan Orihime dan selalu melihat senyumannya bak matahari itu. Ulquiorra pun belum menyadari perasaan yang menerpanya saat ini, tapi dia menyukainya. Perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan bila bersama gadis senja itu.

"Ayo cari stand makanan, aku lapar." Kata Ulquiorra. Mereka pun menemukan stand makanan dan beristirahat sejenak sambil mengisi perut mereka masing-masing.

"Nee, Schiffer-sensei.. untuk hari ini terima kasih yah, aku senang sekali." Kata Orihime tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawab Ulquiorra seperti biasa. Mereka pun puas dengan perut kenyang mereka dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang, karena hari pun sudah agak gelap.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin naek itu." Ucap Ulquiorra menunjuk ke arah bianglala besar yang ada di Taman Hiburan itu.

"Umm.. baiklah." Orihime pun menuruti permintaan Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua pun menaiki bianglala dengan keheningan, hanya lampu kelap kelip yang sedikit mencairkan suasana nya. Angin berhembus menerpa kulit Orihime 'Dingin' Katanya dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya. Ulquiorra yang menyadari bahwa Orihime sedang kedinginan langsung menarik Orihime agar mendekat padanya dan segera memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

"Aa... ano... Schiffer-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Orihime panik dan sedikit berontak, tapi sang gurunya itu malah semakit mempererat pelukannya.

"Menghangatkan mu." Jawabnya santai. Orihime berhenti berontak, dia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati kehangatan pelukan Ulquiorra, lama-lama Orihime makin merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan gurunya itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Schiffer-sensei" Gumam Orihime tanpa sadar. Ulquiorra terkejut mendengarnya tapi kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum. Sayang Orihime tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku juga suka kamu."  
Orihime terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ulquiorra, ia pun menoleh dan menatap wajah datar nan tampan milik sang guru.

"Benarkah?" Orihime memastikan.

"Hn." Ulquiorra pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime yg sudah sangat memerah itu.

5 cm..  
3 cm..  
1 ...?

'GREK'  
pintu Bianglala itu pun terbuka tiba-tiba,

"Ma..maaf tuan dan nona, t..tapi waktunya sudah habis." Kata seorang pegawai yang 'merasa' telah mengganggu kedua sejoli yang baru saja jadi pasangan kekasih itu. Orihime lagi-lagi memerah entah sudah keberapa kalinya sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya berdecak sambil tetap staycool 'Mengganggu saja' keluhnya dalam hati, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime ke apartemennya, sesampainya disana "Terima kasih yah Ulquiorra, aku senang sekali." Ucap Orihime yg masih namplok di jok mobilnya Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Saat Orihime hendak turun buru-buru Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, Orihime terbelalak namun sedetik kemudian dia menikmati ciuman yang tadi sempat terputus akibat sang pegawai bianglala. 10 menit berlalu Ulquiorra melepas ciumannya dan menatap Orihime yg kewalahan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Masuklah." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau hati-hati yah." Orihime turun dari mobil Ulquiorra.

"Kau juga." Ulquiorra menancap gas dan pergi.  
Orihime tersenyum kemudian dia masuk ke apartemennya,mengganti baju dan merebahkan diri ke atas kasurnya.

"Ulquiorra, daisuki." Gumam Orihime sebelum dia mencapai alam mimpinya.

-Ke esokan harinya-

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Was,wes,wos Para murid SMA Karakura ini saling menyapa satu sama lain di pagi hari ini. Orihime berjalan melewati koridor-koridor menuju kelas 2-A, dia merasa risih dengan tatapan-tatapan murid yang lain padanya, entah kenapa sejak tadi dia memasuki gerbang sekolah beberapa murid menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, apalagi para murid perempuan. Orihime pun tak mau memusingkan hal itu dan membuka pintu kelasnya.

'SRAK'  
Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Orihime dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Orihime semakin bingung 'ada apa sih?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Yo, Orihime." Sapa Tatsuki.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Orihime bertubi-tubi.

"Mereka itu ingin mencari kepastian darimu, karena kemarin ada yang melihatmu jalan dengan Schiffer-sensei. Apa itu benar?" Tatsuki menjelaskan dan balik bertanya. Orihime tidak menjawab dan mukanya memerah.

"Haaa.. sepertinya benar," Tatsuki menyimpulkan karena melihat Orihime malu-malu.

"Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan gurumu sendiri, Orihime." Tatsuki melanjutkan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau akan jadi bahan gosip oleh anak-anak yang lain, apa kau tidak malu?" Orihime terdiam, dia berpikir kalo di permalukan di sekolah pasti akan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa Orihime Inoue ada?" Suara rendah nan indah itu membuyarkan lamunan Orihime, dia pun menoleh pada asal suara. Orihime mendekati Ulquiorra di iringi dengan tatapan-tatapan menyebalkan dari para penghuni kelas.

"A..ada apa Schiffer-sensei?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Ulquiorra. Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra menuju atap sekolah.

"Eh? mau apa kesini?" Orihime bertanya.

"Hanya ingin berdua saja." Jawab Ulquiorra enteng. Orihime terdiam, dia ingin berdekat dengan Ulquiorra, tapi dia tidak mau di jadikan bahan gosip karena dekat dengan seorang guru.

"Ma.. maaf Ulquiorra, kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat di lingkungan sekolah ini." Orihime akhirnya berbicara.

"Kenapa?" Ulquiorra sedikit bingung namun tidak di tunjukan di ekspresi wajahnya. Orihime bingung menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu.  
'Aku harus jawab apa?'

"A... aku..." Orihime terdiam sejenak, ragu-ragu. Ulquiorra hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku... malu..." Orihime menundukan wajahnya. Ulquiorra terkejut. Malu?

"Jadi kau malu mempunyai hubungan denganku?" Tanyanya, ada sedikit nada kesal. Orihime terbelalak kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu Ulquiorra, ta..tapi..." Orihime tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya terpaku saat Ulquiorra membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.  
"Kalau memang malu, aku tak akan memaksa." Ulquiorra pun berlalu meninggalkan Orihime yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hiks... Aku bodoh." Gumamnya.  
Semenjak kejadian itu Ulquiorra semakin menjauhi Orihime bahkan Ulquiorra tidak pernah mau menatap Orihime, melirik saja sudah tidak pernah. Berhari-hari Orihime semakin tidak tahan, dia benar-benar mencintai Ulquiorra dan ingin terus bersama-sama dengan guru pujaannya itu.  
Orihime semakin murung saja setiap harinya, saat dia mau ke gudang sekolah untuk mengambil peralatan olahraga karena di suruh oleh guru olahraga.

"Sensei." Orihime mendengar suara, karena penasaran ia pun mencari sumber suaranya.

"Sensei, aku peluk ya." Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, Orihime agak merinding mendengar suara perempuan itu. Orihime mengintip di balik tembok dan bukan main terkejutnya saat dia lihat seorang siswi sedang memeluk seorang guru paling muda di SMA Karakura itu siapa lagi kalo bukan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Hati Orihime terasa panas melihat mereka yang sedang berpelukan, namun terlihat Ulquiorra tidak membalas pelukan itu, dia hanya menatap tajam perempuan yang memeluknya dan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana. Orihime sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Sudah cukup." Teriak Orihime, mengagetkan Ulquiorra dan siswi tersebut. Orihime menarik Ulquiorra dari siswi itu.

"Jangan dekati Ulquiorra-ku." Katanya dengan suara tegas. Orihime segera menarik Ulquiorra ke tempat lain yang lebih sepi, Ulquiorra bingung namun dia memilih diam dan mengikuti Orihime karena bagaimanapun Ulquiorra pun masih sangat mencintai Orihime, sama halnya dengan Orihime yang mencintai Ulquiorra. Orihime pun berhenti di tempat sepi.

Hening menyelimuti sesaat lalu Orihime pun angkat bicara.  
"Ku..mohon... Kembali.." Suara Orihime bergetar menahan tangis, dia berbalik menghadap Ulquiorra,

"Kembali padaku, cintai aku lagi, tatap aku lagi, Ulquiorra.. hiks.." Tangis Orihime pecah. Ulquiorra yang mengerti ucapan Orihime itu segera memeluk gadis tercintanya itu.

"Iya," Kata Ulquiorra seraya menghapus air mata Orihime,

"Jangan menangis." Lanjutnya dan mencium lembut bibir Orihime. Terdengar suara siul-siulan dan tepuk tangan di antara mereka, ternyata itu para murid yang mengintip adegan romance mereka, karena tadi ada siswa yang diem-diem mergokin Ulquiorra dan Orihime dan siswa itu malah manggil murid-murid lain buat nonton drama gratis ini. Orihime merah padam dan Ulquiorra hanya cuek saja.

"Ara..ara.. Schiffer-sensei dan Inoue serasi sekali." Kata seorang siswi.

"Iya, kami mendukung hubungan kalian." Ujar siswi laen.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Kata para murid serempak. Orihime sangat bahagia sekali dan memeluk Ulquiorra di barengi dengan kata-kata jahil dari para murid.

"Syukurlah Ulquiorra, aku senang sekali." Orihime tersenyum.

"Hime." Panggil Ulquiorra.

"Ya?"

"Boleh ku cium lagi?"

"Heeeeee?" Wajah Orihime pun merah seketika dan para murid yang melihat dua insan tersebut hanya tertawa.

**TAMAT..**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~ Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa...  
gimana gimana? jujur menurut hibiza ini agak ga nyambung yah? :(

Kalo menurut para readers? Repiu c:


End file.
